


Репутация - страшная сила

by Li_Liana



Series: ОСЛЖКТ (Очень сложная личная жизнь Куроо Тецуро) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Куроо получает неожиданное приглашение в ночной клуб, а там его ждет еще более неожиданная встреча со старым знакомым и новые проблемы.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: ОСЛЖКТ (Очень сложная личная жизнь Куроо Тецуро) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Репутация - страшная сила

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Kuroo is love на HQ!!Fucking Fest 2020.

Ехать в клуб Куроо не хотел. Но не тот случай, а главное, не тот человек, чтобы отказаться от такого предложения. Это был один из его самых странных клиентов и, пожалуй, самый опасный. Вообще от профессиональных преступников Куроо старался держаться подальше, насколько позволяла профессия криминального адвоката, а уж тем более — от боссов мафии. Но этот сам на него вышел. В другой ситуации Куроо предпочел бы рискнуть и отказаться сразу, несмотря на возможные последствия. Однако мафия была настойчива и убедительна.

Во-первых, жену клиент действительно не убивал, только вот доказать это мог лишь своему адвокату. Для полиции, а тем паче для суда, алиби на время убийства жены в виде перестрелки на другом конце города никак не годилось. Во-вторых, полиция слишком обрадовалась подвернувшемуся шансу засадить известного мафиози хоть за какое-нибудь преступление — раз уж за основную деятельность никак не получается, — и откровенно закрывала глаза на все несоответствия по делу, практически подтасовывая улики.

На все это Куроо мог бы наплевать, он никогда не был склонен к излишнему правдолюбию и формализму. Но мафиози удалось его купить последним аргументом, что если он не добьется оправдания, то дети, сын и дочь, вырастут, считая, что отец убил их мать. А вот чего Куроо терпеть не мог — так это когда из-за ошибок системы страдали дети. И, кажется, мафиози это заранее выяснил и именно поэтому к нему и обратился. Но сути дела это не меняло. Жену этот гад не убивал, а полиция решительно вознамерилась повесить на него именно ее убийство.

Куроо предпринял последнюю безнадежную попытку съехать, что у мафии и так есть свои прекрасные адвокаты — которая была разбита тем же аргументом с детьми. О бесчестности штатных адвокатов мафии известно всем, и если оправдания добьются именно они, то все решат, что свидетелей попросту подкупили или запугали и подделали улики. У Куроо же была репутация, пусть несколько своеобразная, но, тем не менее, начисто исключающая причастность к настолько грязным приемам. А мафиози не столько беспокоил сам риск попадания в тюрьму, — как Куроо подозревал, он бы и там весьма хорошо устроился, — сколько было важно именно признание невиновности.

Пришлось согласиться. Дело Куроо, естественно, выиграл. Хоть и нажил себе на этом кучу врагов в полиции и в офисе прокурора. А также в процессе наобщался с подручными мафии куда больше, чем ему хотелось бы. И еще более укрепил собственную репутацию принципиального придурка. Мужик жену не убивал? Мужика за это не посадили, и неважно, что на нем клейма негде ставить и что за ним тянется километровый шлейф трупов.

А теперь этот исключительно довольный, но уже бывший клиент внезапно звонит ему и заявляет, что хочет отметить победу в самом крутом ночном клубе, и чтобы Куроо даже не думал отказываться, потому что лимузин будет у его офиса через пару минут. Вот зараза! Послать очень хочется, но крайне неразумно. Он два месяца терпел этого самодовольного гада во время процесса, еще один вечер как-нибудь переживет.

***

Клуб находился в старой промзоне. Снаружи совершенно неказистое здание, заброшенный цех какого-то завода. Как Куроо тут же пояснили, у клуба было два входа — для вип-персон сразу на второй этаж с одной улицы и с противоположной стороны с переулка на первый этаж — обычный, у которого всегда стояла очередь. Проезжая мимо, Куроо заметил ее хвост из окна лимузина. У верхнего входа никого не было.

На входе отбирали деньги с карточками, телефон и документы, взамен выдавая тонкий цветной пластиковый браслет со встроенным чипом. Клиент-мафиози и его подручные, очевидно, были в курсе таких оригинальных правил, поэтому заранее все оставили в машине. А у Куроо с собой был только телефон — он так злился, когда его, фактически, не спрашивая, выдернули сюда, что все остальное попросту забыл. Мафиозному боссу выдали красный браслет — охрана клуба знала его в лицо, а всем остальным, включая Куроо — оранжевые.

Внутри оказалось отнюдь не так странно. Вполне обычные столики, окруженные диванчиками, и разве что интересный эффект освещения: полумрак более менее рассеивался непосредственно над столами и в проходах, а диванчики начисто утопали в тени, так что даже лиц ближайших соседей не разглядеть. Удобно. Еще вип-зал украшали стилизованные клетки с танцующими в них стриптизершами и стриптизерами — единственные ярко освещенные пятна на всем этаже. И, естественно, к услугам клиентов был полный набор законных и незаконных развлечений — девочки, мальчики, алкоголь, наркотики, карты, рулетки, ставки… В общем, для клуба, где любят коротать вечера некоторые боссы мафии, — все довольно скромно и даже лампово. Чуть приглушенные звуки современных танцевальных хитов в исполнении местных ди-джеев доносились с первого этажа: отдельного музыкального сопровождения для вип-персон не было.

Разместившись за столиком, они поначалу выпили, прозвучало несколько тостов за успешное завершение суда, за босса и Куроо. Потом к мафиози потянулась целая вереница услужливых поздравителей. Специально как «того самого» адвоката каждому из них Куроо не представляли, чему он был весьма рад, но по бросаемым на его взглядам понял, что большинство и так в курсе. Дело получилось громким, его активно освещали и в прессе, и на телевидении. Цель и причина его присутствия тут стали предельно понятны. Ладно, у него есть та сама репутация и знакомый мафиозный босс, как-нибудь отмахается от нежелательных клиентов, если они после этого вечера повалят косяком.

Когда поздравительный поток иссяк, а мафиози отправился на игру в покер за один из дальних столов, Куроо решил, что хорошего понемножку, с подручными мафии он тусоваться не обязан, и пошел осмотреться. Сразу развернуться и свалить было все же несколько невежливо, к тому же клуб его заинтересовал.

Вип-зал заканчивался широким балконом, вернее, несколькими балконами, нависающими над большим залом, в котором танцевали и пили обычные посетители. Вниз вели несколько лестниц, на которых стояла охрана. Как быстро понял Куроо, наверх пропускали только красные или оранжевые браслеты, а внизу клубилось полное разноцветье: синие, желтые, фиолетовые, розовые, зеленые, однотонные и полосатые браслеты сливались в причудливую мозаику, непрерывно движущуюся и изменяющуюся. Очевидно, они что-то обозначали — возможно, сколько денег оставил в залог посетитель на входе или насколько часто он тут бывает.

На первый взгляд все выглядело вполне невинно. Куроо даже наркодилеров в толпе не заметил. Он и сам не мог сказать, почему так настойчиво ищет какой-то подвох. Или просто не укладывалось в голове, что мафиози мог притащить его в настолько обычный клуб? Ну да, в вип-зале буква закона несколько попиралась, но так было в каждом втором заведении города или как минимум в каждом третьем.

Пока он стоял и смотрел на танцующую толпу, то заметил, как официантки несколько раз на небольших подносах разносили подарочную выпивку от заведения — что она дармовая, Куроо понял по реакции получавших ее счастливчиков и тех, кому она не досталась. И вот это было немножко, самую капельку странно.

Обычно такие подарки раздавались куда реже, в большем количестве и в режиме “налетай” кто успел, создавая давку и ажиотаж, ради чего всё и затевалось. Однако здесь официантки выносили буквально по три-четыре порции за раз, но очень часто, едва ли не каждые четверть часа, при этом они сами выбирали, кому вручить каждый бокал. Вот и какой в этом смысл?

Ответ Куроо понял чуть позже, а заодно нашелся и наркотик. Вернее, какой-то сексуальный стимулятор или типа того. Получившие дармовой бокал вскоре начинали вести себя куда более развязно — некоторые ограничивались слишком откровенными танцами, часто переходящими в стриптиз, у иных доходило почти до секса прямо посреди толпы, а многие с компанией удалялись в только сейчас замеченные Куроо небольшие зашторенные кабинки у противоположной стороны танцпола.

Но, в общем-то, все жертвы клубной щедрости выглядели относительно адекватно — с учетом обстоятельств. И на одурманенных до полной потери вменяемости ни разу не походили.

К тому же, судя по всему, большинство из них прекрасно знало, какой именно эффект будет от таких «подарочков», и специально нарывались на него. По большому счету ничего незаконного тут не было. Конечно, не исключено, а скорее даже наверняка, кто-то попадается на этот трюк по незнанию. И, в принципе, в любое заведение такого рода всегда пробираются малолетки по поддельным документам. Но хозяевам заведения тут ничего не предъявишь или, по крайней мере, не докажешь — красиво ходят по грани закона.

Куроо попытался прикинуть, в чем выгода клуба. Компрометирующего видео тут наснимать можно тоннами. Вот почему отбирают телефоны на входе, посетители ничего не запишут, даже настолько привилегированные, как его клиент. Все видео останется только у клуба. Отличный материал для шантажа, вот и разгадка.

Куроо уже собирался уходить, когда заметил нечто новое в, казалось бы, отработанной схеме. В прошлый раз официантка раздала всего два бокала, они достались парню и девушке, ее Куроо потерял из виду, а вон парня танцующая толпа, наоборот, вынесла поближе. Его окружили четверо, синхронно и очень четко вынырнув с разных сторон, фактически взяв в «коробочку». И этот парень совершенно не выглядел адекватным, отнюдь. Четверка его дружно раздевала, парень буквально стелился под них, создавалось настойчивое впечатление, что они намерены устроить групповой трах прямо тут, не выходя из толпы. Это залетные сталкеры или персонал заведения? Куроо бросил взгляд на стоящего у лестницы охранника и понял, что тот прекрасно видит происходящее и вмешиваться явно не собирается. Как и пара охранников со следующей лестницы тоже.

Куроо досадливо закусил губу. А что он может сделать? Пытаться поднять шум бессмысленно. Телефон в сейфе на входе. Пока он туда доберется… Да и что он скажет? Что какой-то парень, возможно, неосознанно — а ведь мог и специально! — принял какой-то наркотик, и его тут сейчас изнасилуют? Ага, так полиция и примчалась. Хотя, если…

Но пока Куроо размышлял, четверка оттеснила практически раздетого парня куда-то под балконы вип-сектора, а что там находится, Куроо сверху не было видно.

Он быстро спустился и уперся в дверь для персонала, закрытую на кодовый замок. Значит, во-первых, это точно местная самодеятельность. А, во-вторых, если попытаться привлечь полицию, то этого парня вообще никто уже может не увидеть. При такой организации спрятать концы в воду — раз плюнуть. Куроо решил вернуться наверх и понаблюдать — вдруг парень все же вернется в зал, хотя это и беспочвенный оптимизм. И будут ли еще похожие случаи?

Его худшие опасения подтвердились, периодически посреди относительно невинных угощений официантки выносили явно что-то другое. И вокруг получивших опасный «подарок» вскоре образовывались такие же четверки — с тем же пугающим итогом. Ни одна из жертв в зал так и не вернулась. И хорошо, если они потом утром очухаются в какой-нибудь канаве, а то ведь могут и на дне залива оказаться.

Куроо сжал кулаки. Он переживал, что мафиози привел его в слишком приличный клуб? Пожалуйста, состав преступления налицо. Только что с этим дальше делать? И стоит ли? Понять бы еще, с кем он связывается. Ладно, прежде всего надо провести небольшое расследование, узнать, связан ли этот клуб или хотя бы район с исчезновением людей, и вообще, насколько все серьезно. Возможно, были жалобы или даже заявления пострадавших. Если собрать несколько таких и подать коллективный иск — с проблемой можно разбираться вполне официально и через суд. Куроо криво ухмыльнулся: ох, пожалеет еще бывший клиент, что притащил его сюда сегодня.

Он уже собирался развернуться и уйти, когда взгляд зацепился на что-то смутно знакомое в толпе. Куроо присмотрелся, но что привлекло его внимание, так и не понял. Еще одного парня как раз окружила «коробочка», но он уже не раз такое сегодня видел. Парень стоял к нему спиной, но что-то в его плечах, в прическе… Дернутый за руку одним из четверки, тот как раз обернулся, и Куроо наконец его узнал.

Он застыл на несколько секунд, справляясь с удивлением и убеждаясь, что ему не показалось, а потом слетел по лестнице, активно проталкиваясь к окруженному четверкой.

— Тоору, сколько лет, сколько зим! — широко улыбнулся Куроо, напрочь игнорируя пытающегося его оттеснить амбала.

Ойкава обернулся и уставился на Куроо сначала затуманенным и пустым взглядом, а потом в его глазах мелькнуло неверящее узнавание.

— Тецуро?! Здесь?!

— Слышь, вали отсюда, — начал было амбал, но увидел оранжевый браслет на руке Куроо и осекся на полуслове.

Куроо воспользовался моментом и просочился внутрь «коробочки», обхватывая Ойкаву за плечи и притягивая к себе; раздеть того еще толком не успели — он был с голым торсом, но еще в брюках, пусть и заметно приспущенных.

Четверка в замешательстве переглянулась.

— Мужики, отвалите, — беззлобно, но твердо предложил Куроо и, не дожидаясь ответа, потащил Ойкаву к лестнице. Четверка, не отставая, двинулась следом.

Остальные танцующие расступались перед их группой, но либо не обращали внимания, либо испуганно шарахались и отводили взгляд. Похоже, тут на поддержку рассчитывать не приходилось. Куроо успел задуматься, что будет делать, если охранник не пропустит Ойкаву на второй этаж — браслет у него был лимонно-желтым в ядреную неоново-лиловую полоску.

Они добрались до лестницы раньше, чем Куроо нашел ответ. Охранник многозначительно попереглядывался с их преследователями, но все же отступил в сторону. Куроо потащил Ойкаву к верхнему выходу, старательно избегая освещенных участков, благо, в вип-зале хватало, где спрятаться в тени.

К счастью, одного браслета Куроо хватило, чтобы покинуть клуб. Ему вернули телефон, с Ойкавы просто сняли клубное полосатое имущество. Что бы он ни оставлял в залог — оно осталось на нижнем входе, и возвращаться туда Куроо почему-то совершенно не хотелось.

Выбравшись на ночной свежий воздух, он наконец-то обернулся, чтобы нормально рассмотреть Ойкаву и оценить его состояние — до сих пор было как-то не до того. Тот таращился на Куроо как на натуральное привидение.

— Это и правда ты? — спросил он, с нетрезвой шаловливостью пытаясь поймать Куроо за прядь волос, но тот увернулся.

— Нет, не я, — огрызнулся он.

Ойкава рассмеялся — заливисто и как-то почти истерично.

— С ума сойти, мы же со школы не виделись. Какая встреча! — он расплылся в улыбке и беззастенчиво облапил Куроо, прижимаясь к нему и закидывая ногу на бедро. — Признайся хоть сейчас, ты ведь всегда меня хотел?

Куроо страдальчески закатил глаза, с усилием отцепил от себя Ойкаву и, схватив за руку, быстро потащил прочь от клуба, на ходу набирая номер мафиозного клиента и наскоро придумывая исключительно убедительные извинения и уважительные причины, почему он так сбежал.

***

Вызвать такси в глухой нежилой район посреди ночи оказалось не так-то просто, но Куроо с этим справился. Гораздо сложнее оказалось утихомирить Ойкаву, которого все-таки капитально развезло. Куроо надеялся, что это не обычное его поведение, хотя кто знает, столько лет прошло… Да и вообще, зачем он во все это ввязался?

Всю дорогу Ойкава практически непрерывно лез целоваться, регулярно пытался взобраться на Куроо и через раз порывался ему отсосать. Водитель скабрезно хихикал. Куроо быстро понял, что поездку через полгорода домой он в таком режиме просто не вынесет, поэтому план сменился на поехать в офис, до которого было раза в три ближе.

Там он рассчитался с водителем, оставив в залог Ойкаву и телефон. Пока бегал в офис за деньгами, попутно решил, что его кабинет не вынесет такого нашествия, и, забрав из такси Ойкаву, направился сразу в гараж.

Заскучавший в такси Ойкава буянил пуще прежнего. Каждые пару шагов отдирать от себя активно вешающееся на него отнюдь не слабое тело Куроо очень быстро надоело.

— Если не угомонишься, в багажник уложу! — пригрозил он.

— О-о-о, похищение! — протянул Ойкава. — Это так возбуждающе. А свяжешь?

Куроо сдавленно зарычал.

— Ты теперь всегда такой придурок? Или это персонально мне свезло?

— У меня сегодня очень особенный день, — Ойкава расплылся в несколько безумной улыбке.

— День рождения, что ли?

— Типа того.

Куроо чуть смягчился.

— Лучшего способа отметить, чем в сомнительный клуб припереться, ты не нашел?

— Ты даже не представляешь! — Ойкава исключительно провокационно улыбнулся, резко шагнул вперед, перехватывая попытавшегося увернуться Куроо, и впился поцелуем в его губы.

Куроо все-таки запихал его в багажник. Хотя, честно говоря, ему еще со школы было интересно, как целуется Ойкава. И реальность вполне соответствовала ожиданиям, более чем.

Вытащить Ойкаву из машины, впихнуть сначала в лифт, затем в душ, и засунуть в постель оказалось тем еще квестом, к концу которого Куроо проклял все на свете. Самому пришлось лечь спать на гостевом диванчике — коротковатом и неудобном.

***

Утро началось с Ойкавы.

Куроо считал, что спит чутко, но накануне в начале вечера с мафиози они неплохо выпили, да и потом он наприключался по самое не могу. Вероятно, именно поэтому Ойкаве удалось не только из спальни выбраться неуслышанным, но и подкрасться вплотную. И даже успеть сделать куда больше.

— Ты что делаешь?! — Куроо резко сел на диване, отталкивая Ойкаву.

— А на что похоже? — прищурился Ойкава, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию.

Куроо не был уверен, но ему показалось, что взгляд у того уже совершенно трезвый и какой-то очень странный.

Не то чтобы Куроо был против утреннего отсоса, но от всей ситуации отчетливо веяло то ли каким-то безумием, то ли большими проблемами, и, насколько профессиональное чутье обычно не подводило Куроо, очень большими.

— Тоору, — Куроо решительно отстранился, для надежности укрываясь пледом. — Какого черта?

Ойкава облизнулся, пристально всмотрелся в лицо Куроо и уточнил:

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

— Мы больше десяти лет не виделись, я вообще не знаю, чего я хочу…

«И кто ты теперь — тоже не знаю» — договорить Куроо не успел.

— Так какого влез вчера в клубе?! — с неожиданной злостью вырвалось у Ойкавы. — Вот бы и не вмешивался.

Куроо до зуда в пальцах захотелось встать и выставить его вон, да хоть за шкирку за дверь вынести. Ойкава, похоже, прочитал это по его лицу.

— Так мне уйти? — переспросил он.

Что-то в его тоне царапнуло Куроо непрошеной тревогой. К криминальному адвокату обращаются самые разные клиенты, но лишь очень немногие из них, услышав отказ заняться их делом, могут пойти сигануть с ближайшей крыши — просто потому, что больше идти им уже некуда, и это была последняя закрывшаяся перед ними дверь. И что-то в облике и во взгляде Ойкавы неуловимо относило его именно к этой последней категории.

— Оставайся, я не против, — ответил Куроо.

— Серьезно? — Ойкава опять уставился на него с нескрываемым удивлением. — А как же насчет “десять лет не виделись”?

— Ну вот и повод обновить знакомство, — ухмыльнулся Куроо.

Ойкава кивнул, как-то излишне сосредоточенно и потянулся за пледом, Куроо схватился за противоположный край, прикрываясь как стыдливая девица — напор Ойкавы его несколько озадачивал и даже слегка пугал.

— Или уйду, — пригрозил тот.

— Куда? — Куроо не удержался от сарказма.

Ойкава ответил таким взглядом, что Куроо однозначно убедился, что идти тому совершенно некуда. Он разжал руки и позволил Ойкаве завладеть пледом, а потом снова накрыть губами его член.

Одним минетом дело не ограничилось. Когда они второй раз чуть не свалились с диванчика, то перебрались в спальню. Ойкава оказался очень изощренным и старательным любовником, умеющим и завести, и увлечь. Да и сам Куроо на отсутствие опыта и фантазии не жаловался, но его не покидало чувство какой-то искусственности происходящего. Словно этот секс был как какой-то вычурный танец — набор движений и упражнений, технично выверенный и безупречный, и при этом совершенно неживой. С одной стороны, это не особо мешало; чтобы получить физическое удовольствие, хватало и всего остального. Красивое сильное тело под его руками. Отзывчивый и податливый любовник, готовый следовать каждой его прихоти. Давний знакомый и давний соперник, кусочек прошлого, так неожиданно обрушившийся на него. И да, Ойкава был прав, Куроо еще тогда был бы весьма не прочь оказаться с ним в одной постели, но как-то совершенно не подвернулось повода, не то что для секса, но и даже хотя бы поговорить наедине.

С другой стороны, Куроо настойчиво казалось, что с ним просто расплачиваются. То ли за вчерашнюю помощь, то ли авансом за что-то еще. Но если для Ойкавы так важно не быть обязанным, то возражать против такой «оплаты» Куроо точно не будет.

***

— Завтракать… — Куроо покосился на висящие на стене часы. — То есть, обедать будешь?

— Если угостишь.

Куроо обернулся от плиты. Ойкава стоял, подпирая дверной косяк, и исключительно глубокомысленно изучал Куроо.

— Что? — спросил тот.

Ойкава чуть помялся, но потом все-таки спросил:

— Часто бываешь в клубе?

— Вчера впервые, — честно ответил Куроо.

— И сразу вип-зал? Но как?

— Клиент пригласил.

— Клиент? — эхом переспросил Ойкава.

— Я — адвокат, — пояснил Куроо.— Выиграл его дело, он захотел отметить.

— Понятно, — медленно протянул Ойкава, опять погружаясь в раздумья.

Но Куроо уже достаточно проснулся и вспомнил все свои вчерашние размышления и выводы.

— Куда и зачем уводят опоенных людей из нижнего зала? — у Куроо был огромный опыт ведения допросов и выуживания нужной ему информации, размениваться на вступительные и простые вопросы он не собирался.

И не прогадал. Ойкава чуть не подскочил:

— Ты знаешь?! Откуда?

— Понаблюдал с балкона за происходящим в зале. Достаточно увидел.

Ойкава уставился на него с нескрываемым недоверием. Куроо напомнил:

— Криминальный адвокат, профессиональные навыки. Так что насчет «куда и зачем»?

— Если такой умный, то сам уже все понял.

— Они хоть выживают? — после паузы уточнил Куроо.

— Когда как, не все.

— А кто и как выбирает жертв?

— Настолько подробных деталей я не знаю — кто именно принимает решение. Ну а в целом пробивают по документам, кто впервые в клубе и пришел один, у кого нет родственников, и кого не скоро хватятся — те получают особый подарочный коктейль.

Куроо медленно кивнул, переворачивая жарящуюся на сковородке скумбрию.

— И никто не заявил, и полиция не заинтересовалась?

— Трупы молчат, а живым на прощание делают укольчик, от которого за последние сутки в памяти остается сплошное решето. Они в большинстве случаев даже не могут вспомнить, в каком клубе развлекались.

— И ты все это знаешь потому, что… — Куроо выжидательно уставился на Ойкаву.

— Я уже несколько лет работаю управляющим другого ночного клуба, — сказал тот и пояснил в ответ на подозрительный взгляд Куроо: — У нас такого треша нет, но в среде владельцев и администрации ночных заведений все в целом знают, что это за место.

— И всем пофиг?

— У этого клуба не те хозяева, чтобы кто-то решился связываться.

— Мафия?

— Типа того, — уклончиво согласился Ойкава.

Куроо выложил еду на тарелки и сел за стол, жестом пригласив Ойкаву присоединиться. Несколько минут они молча ели, потом Куроо не выдержал:

— Хорошо, ты все знаешь. Так какого лешего ты там оказался, да еще так влип? Жить надоело?

Ойкава глубокомысленно уставился на сочетание тушеных овощей и рыбы, словно там можно было увидеть что-то исключительно интересное, но после нехотя ответил:

— В общем, типа того, да.

— Ты издеваешься?! — вскинулся Куроо.

— Нет.

Ойкава опять попытался отмолчаться, потом осознал, что не выйдет, и со вздохом отставил тарелку.

— Тецуро, поверь, оно тебе не надо. Спасибо, конечно, за вчерашнее, но я сейчас все же уйду, а ты лучше вообще забудь, что меня видел.

— Куда пойдешь? — уточнил Куроо и сразу понял, что ответа у Ойкавы нет.

Тот встал из-за стола.

— Я адвокат… — начал Куроо.

Но Ойкава его перебил:

— Ты уже в третий раз это говоришь.

— …я могу помочь, — продолжил Куроо, игнорируя замечание.

— Нет, адвокат тут не поможет, — покачал головой Ойкава.

— Почему ты так уверен?

— Я знаю.

— А ты пробовал? — спросил Куроо, тоже поднимаясь.

— Тецуро!

— Тоору!

Они несколько секунд померили друг друга гневными взглядами, Ойкава сдался первым и сел обратно, Уперся лбом в сцепленные в замок пальцы рук и невидящим взглядом уставился перед собой.

— Что ты хочешь знать? — глухо спросил он.

— Что у тебя случилось?

— Все. Ничего. Жизнь.

— Очень информативно, — язвительно заметил Куроо.

Ойкава вскинулся, реагируя на тон.

— Между прочим, если я отсюда не свалю, то в ближайшее время к тебе в дверь постучат очень недобрые люди, и хорошо еще, если просто побьют, а не пристрелят.

— А как эти недобрые люди узнают, что стучать надо именно в мою дверь?

Ойкава презрительно хмыкнул.

— В клубе камеры. А ты на входе сдавал документ. Им на раз плюнуть проверить, кто меня уве…

— Не сдавал, — перебил его Куроо.

— Как? — опешил Ойкава.

— Говорю же, меня клиент провел как своего гостя.

Лицо Ойкавы озадаченно вытянулось, Куроо назвал имя своего клиента.

Ойкава присвистнул:

— Высоко летаешь.

Куроо криво ухмыльнулся и продолжил:

— Итого, узнать, с кем ты ушел, можно только спросив у моего клиента. Думаешь, твои проблемы пойдут на такой шаг? И еще одно, учитывая, кто меня привел в клуб: ты уверен, что хозяева клуба вообще покажут запись тем, кто тебя ищет?

Ойкава задумался, в этот раз надолго, а потом задумчиво изрек.

— Не факт. Даже скорее нет, чем да. Но остается такси.

— Которое вызывал я и в трех кварталах от клуба, — напомнил Куроо. — Или, полагаешь, они вообще всех таксистов, выезжавших в тот район этой ночью, опросят?

— Могут и до этого дойти, — неуверенно предположил Ойкава, — но могут и нет. Я вообще рассчитывал на…

— На что?! — встрепенулся Куроо, увидев, что Ойкава опять замолчал.

— В лицо там меня не знают, — пояснил тот. — Хотя имя, конечно, слышали. Я прошел по поддельным документам — идеальный для них вариант, одиночка из ниоткуда. Я рассчитывал, что они меня загребут. И, если, конечно, наутро останусь жив, то как раз меня начнут искать, а хозяева клуба поймут, кто именно им попался, и для них это будет очень большая проблема. Тогда уже будет в их интересах, чтобы меня не нашли. Я рассматривал это как единственный вариант успешно спрятаться.

— А им не проще тебя за ноги и в залив? — скептически уточнил Куроо.

— Проще, — согласился Ойкава. — Но других вариантов не было.

Оба помолчали, обдумывая услышанное.

— Так кто тебя ищет? — спросил Куроо.

— Хозяин моего клуба, — наконец-то перестал увиливать Ойкава.

— И зачем?

— Он психопат, но я слишком поздно это понял.

Куроо исключительно осуждающе на него покосился.

— И долго ты собираешься цедить информацию как на допросе? Все равно уже слишком много сказал, давай выкладывай все.

Ойкава возмущенно фыркнул, но начал говорить нормально.

— Некоторое время назад у меня были сложности — и в семье, и с работой, и вообще. Не хочу углубляться, да сейчас это и неважно. Тогда я встретил его — красивого, обаятельного, обходительного, внимательного, якобы влюбленного в меня по уши и богатого, неприлично, сказочно богатого. Такой соблазн поверить в сказку. — Ойкава горько усмехнулся. — Поначалу все было просто замечательно, потом… Легко заметить, если принц превращается в чудовище мгновенно. А если по капле, по миллиграмму за раз — то как будто ничего и не меняется. Ведь, по сравнению со вчерашним днем, все остается практически также. Почти.

Куроо кивнул, Ойкава продолжил:

— Были тысячи этих шагов, этих ступеней — от «все замечательно» до «полный трэш». Клуб — один из них. Я не особо хотел этим заниматься, но сидеть у своего «принца» на шее и полностью от него зависеть мне тоже претило. А дареным коням в зубы не смотрят. Сначала в клубе все было вполне честно и законно, потом пошла контрабанда, потом таблеточки для клиентов, потом… — Ойкава на мгновение запнулся, но продолжил, глядя Куроо в глаза. — А потом в один прекрасный день я очнулся и понял, что живу с психопатом-садистом и руковожу притоном немногим лучше, чем тот, в котором ты меня нашел.

— Что, просто так взял и очнулся, внезапно с утра осознание накатило?

Ойкава бросил на Куроо досадливый взгляд, но все же ответил:

— Друзья Ивайзуми устраивали ему мальчишник в нашем клубе.

— Что?! — опешил Куроо. — А Ивайзуми тут при чем?

— Да ни при чем, — пожал плечами Ойкава. — У него все хорошо, он врач-травматолог в одной из клиник, жениться вот собрался. Да он меня даже не видел тогда. Но я просто посмотрел на него и… и как-то резко понял, во что превратился сам. И понял, что надо валить.

— Вы давно не общаетесь? — тихо уточнил Куроо.

— Давно! — огрызнулся Ойкава, — Вот же приставучий! Любопытство кошку сгубило, слышал?

— Так с тебя кроме ответов и взять нечего, — парировал Куроо. — Должен же я хоть какую-то компенсацию получить за то, что во все это ввязываюсь?

— А ты ввязываешься?

— Однозначно!

Ойкава снова смерил Куроо возмущенным взглядом, но тот не собирался ни раскаиваться, ни передумывать.

— И почему — только ответы, — проворчал Ойкава, сдаваясь. — Можно подумать, в постели я тебя не устроил.

Куроо только весьма многозначительно хмыкнул, предоставив Ойкаве самому решать, «да» это или «нет». Тот предпочел ответить на заданный раньше вопрос.

— Как начались проблемы, я уехал из Сендая, сменил номер телефона и больше ни с кем из старых знакомых не общался.

— Ясно, — сказал Куроо весьма многообещающим тоном а-ля «а про эти проблемы я из тебя все выдавлю в следующий раз». — И что не срослось с планом валить, если тебе пришлось дойти до настолько радикальных мер?

— Прежде чем сбежать, я провел небольшое расследование и выяснил, что на моем месте, вот примерно с такой же историей — он находит парня с долгами и проблемами, «влюбляется» в него, делает управляющим своим клубом и далее по сценарию — до меня уже было чуть ли не полдюжины.

— И что они?

— А ничего. Одного спустя пару лет нашли в виде скелета, еще одного вытащили из залива, уже хорошо подъеденного рыбами, остальные четверо пропали с концами — так, что даже тел не нашли.

— И опять никаких обвинений и никаких дел? — Куроо встал и прошелся по комнате.

— Списали на несчастные случаи. Первый вроде как сам зашел на заброшенную стройку и провалился в лифтовую шахту, второй якобы за борт упал, даже свидетели нашлись.

— Да, от человека с такими возможностями сложно сбежать, — согласился Куроо. — А ты уверен, что он будет тебя преследовать?

— Однозначно. Для него это дело принципа, — уверенно ответил Ойкава. — Он очень щепетильно относится к любой своей собственности. И если сам не хочет, то никогда не отдаст, в крайнем случае уничтожит.

— А ты у него проходишь по разряду имущества? — невесело пошутил Куроо. Он сталкивался с подобными типами и понимал, насколько все серьезно.

— Да, — без колебаний ответил Ойкава. — Как и предыдущие шестеро. Я же говорил, все плохо. Он — маньяк с деньгами и связями: как криминальными, так и в полиции. От такого не убежать и не спрятаться.

— А это мы еще посмотрим, — решительно возразил Куроо.

Ойкава подошел к нему

— Я очень ценю, что ты хочешь помочь, но…

Куроо опять его перебил:

— Ты же знаешь, один крупный мафиози мне должен за выигранное для него дело. В самом крайнем случае, можно спрятаться за него: в криминальном мире он не чета твоему психу.

— Ты же понимаешь, насколько это паршивый вариант? И для тебя тоже? — уточнил Ойкава.

Куроо кивнул:

— Я же сказал, в крайнем случае, если ничего не получится. А пока я попытаюсь что-нибудь придумать.

— Ненормальный, — констатировал Ойкава.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — ухмыльнулся Куроо.

Ойкава улыбнулся в ответ, но у него еще остался один, самый важный вопрос:

— Но почему? Зачем тебе все это?

Но Куроо лишь привычно отшутился:

— А чем тебя не устраивает вариант, что ты меня настолько очаровал в постели, что я захотел тебя туда уложить на более постоянной основе?

— Не верю, — уверенно возразил Ойкава.

— Надо поддерживать свою репутацию самого пришибленного на всю голову адвоката, который периодически играет в принципиального борца с преступностью, — тут же придумал новую версию Куроо.

— Издеваешься, — констатировал Ойкава.

— Нет! — искренне возмутился Куроо. — У меня и правда такая странная репутация. Преимущественно незаслуженная, но — факт.

Ойкава задумался.

— Как ни странно, но кажется, в это я даже могу поверить, — согласился он и тут же лукаво прищурился. — А в постели я ведь очаровал, да?

— Пока еще нет!

— Предлагаю исправить это прямо сейчас! — Не теряя времени, Ойкава потащил Куроо в сторону кровати и аккуратной подсечкой уронил на нее.

Куроо не остался в долгу: не разжимая объятий, перекатился по покрывалу, оказался сверху и, пару минут полюбовавшись, склонился и поцеловал Ойкаву. В этот раз Куроо уже не ощущал ничего искусственного или неправильного. Похоже, его ждет исключительно увлекательный опыт борьбы с организованной преступностью.


End file.
